


Truth or dare || Jamilton

by GrandmasterDisaster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Drunk Aaron burr, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Hamilsquad, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Humor, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Minor James Madison/John Laurens, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterDisaster/pseuds/GrandmasterDisaster
Summary: Coming to Jefferson’s apartment to a party with his friends wasn’t what Hamilton planned. Playing truth or dare with Jefferson also wasn’t a part of the plan. And neither was drunk Aaron Burr telling them to pretend to be a couple. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or could it?There's a translation available in:Chinese thanks to Aakbillhttp://beifei11090706.lofter.com/post/1edfc7b4_1cbb8c9d4
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Truth or dare || Jamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Jamilton one shot for ya'll. I came up with the idea on it while working on some other Jamilton piece (brace yourselves for that). I hope you'll enjoy it

Alexander would normally mind sitting next to Jefferson at a party very much so - especially at the party that was supposed to be the greeting of the summer break, the Jefferson-free time - but somehow, he didn’t mind it this time. Not because of the other man specifically, more because he was just witnessing Aaron Burr mixing ten different kinds of drinks - at least half of them just different kinds of beers - to then drink them all at once.

Meanwhile Mulligan, who was seated on a different side of the room, on the same couch that Lafayette and Laurens were sitting on, cheered loudly seeing Aaron finally bringing up the full glass.

Burr didn’t look like he wanted to do any of this. He actually looked pretty pale, but he still took a deep breath and started to drink down the thing - whatever mix inside could be called - while Lafayette, Laurens and even Jefferson continued cheering.

Hamilton clapped a few times, assuming that a little support couldn’t hurt - after all he was the one who gave Laurens the idea for the dare, when the two of them went out to buy some more beer before. 

Alex watched as Burr downed the drink and finally put the empty glass on the coffee table, where all the drinks and snacks were, with a loud sound of glass hitting the glass. It was actually one of those real fancy coffee tables, that Alex wouldn’t be able to afford. And if he would, he would never let anybody put food there just like… well, that. But then it was Jefferson’s thing and the guy seemed to have too much money, so perhaps he could afford a new one at any given moment.

“Okay, okay, you’re alive?” Asked Lafayette, who was sitting in the middle of the couch, between Mulligan and Laurens. Burr frowned, probably because of the taste of the drink, but nodded his head.

“It… would seem so.” He said and sat on his armchair, and Hamilton barely could stop himself from smirking on that. When he thought about it now, that probably wasn’t enough to make Burr loosen up. Perhaps Alex should have given Laurens a more extreme idea. Or, even better, give a better dare to Burr himself? Assuming he would take dare, of course. 

Which he probably wouldn’t, the goddamn coward.

“Great!” Lafayette said, his voice too loud as for the late hour. “Now it’s my turn, so, Madison.” He turned to James, who was kind of squeezed in the corner, between Laurens and Jefferson, almost like he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t even there. “Truth or dare?” He asked the other guy and Madison didn’t even hesitate.

“Truth.” He answered immediately and Hamilton rolled his eyes, because Madison only chose truth so far. He considered saying something about James being a coward, but Jefferson noticed the face that Alex pulled off and was now glaring at the shorter man. Well, not really glaring, he was already over real glaring on Hamilton, but… friendly glaring? Yeah, it probably was the best description of that look.

“So, a question for you, mon ami.” Said Lafayette officially taking away Hamilton’s chance to cut in, and asked a few seconds later. “If you had to choose, who would you like to kiss in this room?” He asked, on which Mulligan, John and Hamilton himself went  _ ‘oooh’ _ .

This time Jefferson rolled his eyes and Hamilton could tell that he deemed the question something that a middle schooler would ask. Which Alexander didn’t really disagree with, but that didn’t stop him from smirking at Jefferson in a way that he hoped said _ ‘what, Mr I-am-the-oldest-in-this-room, you are too boring to have fun now, huh?’ _ . The only thing being that Jefferson didn’t seem to notice that at all.

“What kind of question is that?.” Madison giggled and added glancing at John. “Of course John.” He said and the  _ ‘oooh’ _ was even louder this time and Hamilton had to gather all his strength not to laugh out loud when he saw Jefferson making a vomit gesture towards Alex on what he heard.

“Me?” Laurens asked, his voice raised. “Yo, bro, that’s so gay.” He said and Madison laughed at that with his typical low and calm voice, but didn’t say anything. Jefferson however did.

“Everyone knows you two are together you really can stop now.” He commented and Hamilton snorted at that.

“Oh come on, jealous much?” He teased, gaining himself a nudge on the side.

“Like you aren’t.” Was the answer and Alexander didn’t plan on letting that go too easily. That was just how he and Thomas were. Action and reaction, quick answers and retorts - back and forth and back and forth. It wasn’t even really offensive, at this point it felt more like a kind of a sport.

“Come on, I have a line of people who would love to be with me.” He retorted and Jefferson only shook his head, not really bothering with an answer, though his smile clearly said that what he wanted to say was ‘ _ like who, Burr? _ ’. 

Hamilton answered with something that was supposed to be a judging look of Jefferson’s appearance, something meant to say  _ ‘well, I mean at least I don’t wear three different shades of pink at once _ ’, but he really didn’t think that three shades of pink looked bad on Thomas. The opposite actually. Even though he couldn’t really let that know in his look, it had to be-

“Hamilton.” His thought was interrupted by Burr saying his name. Alexander shuddered and turned around to look at Aaron. Apparently he somehow managed to miss Mulligan’s turn and now it was time for Burr to give a truth or dare.

And he chose to give it to Alexander.

Hamilton cleared his throat trying to ignore the weird glow that Burr had in his eyes and said, before the other man even got to ask. 

“Dare.” On that he noticed Jefferson rolling his eyes, and Burr commented surprisingly swiftly as for him.

“Who would have thought.” He said and then paused, his pace slow as always. But then there was also something new in his expression, something Hamilton didn’t really like. Something that fortelled a mischievous idea. “Okay then, if we’re going for the romantic, you should -” He paused like he needed a moment to collect his thoughts or maybe he was just being a sadist. “-you should pretend that Jefferson is your boyfriend for the next two minutes.”

Hamilton gasped for air, his whole body refusing to cooperate.

“What?!” He shouted, the idea so ominous, he almost took it for a joke. Almost, because the look on Burr’s face said something else. “No fucking way.”

“Come on, no one tells you to kiss or something, just pretend to, you know, be a good, old married couple.” Cut in Lafayette, seeming as he was taking way too much pleasure out of this.

Hamilton glanced at Jefferson, who - unsurprisingly - was glancing back at Alex. 

“I mean you chose a dare yourself.” Burr said suddenly and Alex jumped up on his chair. Was he deaf or did Burr just say something sassy?

Back in first year of college, when Alex was roommates with Burr he literally made a whole lecture about how Aaron should drop the act of the decent student from time to time, and it was for nothing, but now Burr wanted to be sassy?

“Of course I chose a dare.” Hamilton huffed. “We’re doing this.” He added, the sentence wasn’t a question or a suggestion, just a statement.

Jefferson didn’t answer, but Alexander took that for a yes, especially that he knew that if Thomas disagreed with anything that Hamilton said, he would loudly let it be known.

“Okay, let me just put on a timer.” Said Laurens with a grin, and a few seconds later, he said with a phone in his hands. “Okay, go.” He announced and Hamilton turned to Jefferson. He actually wasn’t sure what he should do. Anything seemed awkward and inappropriate, but then again, it was a challenge. 

And Hamilton didn’t back off from challenges. Wait… unless? 

What he came up with in just that moment seemed to be the best idea he had since the morning.

“Honey.” He said, making his voice as sarcastic as it could get. “I have a dare for you.” He used the fact that it was his turn to choose a dare next, and Jefferson answered with a frown on his face as ominous as the dare that Alexander got a moment ago.

“What is that, baby?” Said the other man, the word  _ ‘baby’  _ sounding like an insult in his mouth. But it’s not like it was a bad insult, it actually sounded like a kind of funny insult like… but what was Alex even thinking about?

He shook his head.

“I think you should go and close yourself in a bathroom for the next two minutes.” He said and when he noticed Burr’s meaningful gaze at himself, he added. “Honey.”

“Baby.” Answered Jefferson. “I think you should go and fu-” He stopped himself, probably remembering about the challenge. “-fill your mouth with food until you choke.” He cleared his throat and then quickly corrected himself. “I meant, until you’re full.” He said. Anyone who didn’t know how usual exchange of words between him and Jefferson looked like would probably think that they hated each other as much as a person can hate another person.

Except that what Thomas said was actually a pretty light version of their usual ‘ _ kill yourself _ ’ kind of teasing that the two, along with their friends, got accostumed to pretty quickly, when Alex and Jefferson stopped being outright enemies and became… well whatever they were now.

“Is that a dare?” Asked Hamilton and added. “Honeybear?”

“God!” Lafayette interrupted. “It’s so aggressive you guys.” He stated, but both Thomas and Alexander ignored him.

“Yes.” Said Thomas. “Baby.” He added and then stood up. “I hope you’re dead… I mean speechless when I’m back from the toilet.” He smiled. “Honey.”

“Baby.” Hamilton retorted, his tone harsh, as he watched Jefferson go across the room and next to Burr to reach the bathroom door. Then Alexander went to the coffee table, to fulfill his part of the challenge.

“That’s cheating though.” Pinpointed Burr, but Alex only shrugged, filling his mouth with food, for once unable to answer.

“I think he wants to say that truth or dare has no rules.” Stated Laurens and Hamilton gave him a thumbs up, on which he made a triumphant sound. “See, I’m a master in reading him.”

“Come on, who isn’t a master of reading him?” Asked Mulligan. “The guy is an open book.” He added and Hamilton shook his head. He had a million retorts on his mind and he could use none, as his mouth was still full of food.

“He’s like an open book with fists and a huge mouth.” Added Madison and Alexander turned around rapidly, almost actually choking on all the food. Even James Madison was talking behind his back?

Well, not really behind his back, as he was in the same room, but still.

“Seouousyly ouyu uys?” He mumbled, trying to quickly chew on all the food he had in his mouth. 

“Yes, seriously Alex.” Said Lafayette, but his smile was almost sympathetic. Maybe Hamilton would forgive him if not for the fact that he was actively participating in this thing they did. 

Alexander managed to slowly chew through his food, but not without hearing a few more comments from his friends, especially when Lauren’s phone told them that the time for Hamilton and Jefferson to pretend and be a couple was over.

And, let’s just say that it was becoming quite apparent, that Burr really shouldn’t have mixed all those drinks that he mixed.

“Come on, they should repeat it.” He tried to argue, when Alex was almost done with his food, but still had his mouth full enough so that he was unable to speak.

“I mean I don’t disagree.” Stated Mulligan, on what Alex only rolled his eyes. Of course he didn’t disagree. But, just in that moment the door from the bathroom opened and Jefferson - evidently deciding that the time of his exile was over - said.

“Well, I do.” He decided. “We did pretend to be a couple. A couple in two different rooms, I think that’s fair.” He said and Hamilton couldn’t agree more.

And so, when he finally swallowed the rest of the food and came back to his seat, almost in the same moment as Jefferson did, he said.

“I think that at least this time you aren’t completely wrong.” Hamilton supported the idea, before anyone got to say that they had to repeat the challenge. “Kind of.”

Jefferson raised his eyebrows and Hamilton - deliberately ignoring the rest of the group as the others continued to play - stared him up and down. It was something he kind of enjoyed doing lately. He wasn’t sure why, he didn’t have the habit with Laf or John or anyone else. He mostly just assumed that it was a way to state his dominance except that other times… well, let’s just say that Jefferson’s muscles had something really appealing about them.

“I think you should close your mouth before you start to say things you’re going to regret.” He stated, his voice and gaze meaningful, and Hamilton only snorted at that.

“Should I?” He answered, his tone as teasing as the tone of his opponent. “Then make me.” Jefferson looked like he wanted to answer at that kind of retort, but just then Lafatyette cleared his throat and said.

“Jefferson.” He decided and Hamilton felt something in his stomach twist. It was not a good start as he had a bad hunch about Lafayette’s expression. But from the other side Laf was good, right? He didn't do bad things. Right? “Truth or dare?”

The other man seemed to be wondering about something. Perhaps he also saw the way Lafayette was smiling, perhaps he would choose truth, just in case. But then he glanced at Madison and whatever doubts he had were gone as fast as they appeared.

“Dare.” He said and Alexander could see James’s smirk as he did so. Maybe they all had a deal? No, but they wouldn’t start a deal with Burr and maybe it was only for Jefferson to be embarrassed or something. And not to… to do what Hamilton feared they might do.

“Great!” Lafayette shouted and said immediately. “Well, as I said you and Hamilton were like a really angry couple, kind of unbelievable if you ask me. And you know what makes people close to each other? Well, I read lately that when you look someone in the eyes for the long moment you immediately start to understand each other better, so I think you should stare into each other’s eyes for like a minute.” He explained.

“I really don’t think that the thing about the eyes is true.” Said Jefferson, his voice closer to mumble than to actual protest though. Hamilton wasn’t going to have that though.

“Like a staring competition?” He fired. “I can have  _ that _ .”

“No!” Lafayette protested as fast as he could. “It can’t be a staring competition. You must do that lovingly.” He swallowed and then added, seeing as neither Hamilton or Jefferson moved. “So?”

“Fine.” Jefferson finally growled and turned in Hamilton’s direction. Laurens took his phone out of his pocket once again and put on a timer. Hamilton thought about declining the challenge, but it was only for a brief second, before John spoke and it was too late.

“Go!” He announced and Alexander directed his eyes at Jefferson. It was nothing special about them, only that it was awkward, staring into someone’s eyes for so long. He actually never noticed that Thomas had brown eyes before. He always assumed they were black for some reason. Black as his dark soul probably.

But if eyes were the way to see one’s soul then Jefferson’s soul didn’t look that bad. Like his eyes were actually kind of friendly, even if his face stopped looking so flawless when Hamilton could look closely at it. It had a few imperfections, but it somehow made it look real and not like a face of all those cold, photoshopped celebrities in the papers. They were beautiful, perfect - but distant. And Thomas’s face somehow wasn’t like that right then, even if it usually was. It was different, it was flawed, but it only made it better somehow, because…

“Jesus, guys, get a room!” Yelled suddenly Mulligan, what was followed but a wave of laughter coming from everyone, but Thomas and Alexander. 

And whatever Hamilton was about to decide in question of Jefferson’s face, disappeared from his mind.

Luckily there were no more comments. There didn’t get to be, because just then Laurens’s phone went off and Hamilton immediately turned his eyes away from Jefferson, as if he saw something repulsing there.

“You hate my face that much?” Asked Jefferson and Alexander raised an eyebrow at him, only then realising that Thomas didn’t turn his eyes away, not yet.

“What, you like mine so much?” Alexander huffed, but only because he knew he actually didn’t hate Jefferson’s face.

“Okay, now me!” Announced Mulligan and before Alexander even got really focused on the situation, he said. “Laurens.”

“Truth.” Decided the other man, which made Mulligan roll his eyes, but he didn’t question that answer.

“Okay then, huh…” He frowned, seeming like he did have a dare before, but now had to wonder about a truth. “Which one of us would survive a zombie apocalypse and which would be the first to go?” He asked and Laurens snorted along with a few other people.

“Well, that was random.” He said, but then frowned and after a few moments of silence, answered. “Well, to be honest I think that Alex would probably die first, because he would throw himself into a field full of zombies.” He decided and Alexander answered.

“Wow, thanks.” He said ironically, but right then John took a deep breath and added with such a violent gesticulation that he almost hit Laf in the face.

“Oh God! Unless Thomas would tell him that it’s a bad idea and forcefully took him to safety!” He shouted and Hamilton opened his mouth, completely not expecting that answer. “Then the two would survive the longest and I think I would be the first one to die, same reason as Hamilton, honestly.” He decided and Madison said.

“I think that it was accurate.” He announced and John nodded his head as if he wanted to say ‘ _ I know, right? _ ’.

“Okay now!” Burr started before anyone else got to speak, and honestly, also before Hamilton got to collect his jaw from the floor as well. “My turn, Hamilton!” He said and Alexander felt shivers going down his spine, immediately forgetting the zombies thing.

Because he somehow knew what kind of challenge Burr was going to get him.

“Truth.” He said and could hear Jefferson gasping on the chair next to him.

“You?” He asked loudly. “What a coward.”

“Geez, Jefferson, shut the fuck up.” Said Hamilton and rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I’m that easy to-”

“I mean he is kind of right, Alex.” Suddenly said Mulligan and Hamilton blinked a few times.

“What?” He asked and Lafayette nodded.

“Yeah, like not taking a dare?” He shook his head. “That’s disappointing.”

“I mean I understand Burr, but you?” Laurens added and even Burr nodded his head at that. Hamilton snorted. No way. Seriously? Was that their tactic? Was that what they thought was such a great idea to convince him?

Except that… damn it, they were right. If Hamilton declined now he would be a goddamn coward, like a goddamn Burr.

“Fine.” he growled. “Dare.” He muttered and Aaron smiled triumphantly.

“Okay, then, tell Jefferson your best pick up line.” He said and Hamilton wanted to kick himself in the ass. A pity he had too short legs for that.

“I hate you.” He said and Burr only raised his eyebrow on that. Honestly, in that moment Alexander regretted ever telling him how to be a pain in the ass. Well, that was not exactly what he told him, but that was the basic definition of that.

“Come on, Alex I know you got some good ones up your sleeve.” Encouraged him John and honestly, what could Hamilton do? He sighed and turned to Jefferson, who was already smirking. Alexander shook his head. Well, if he was going to make himself a clown, then let him at least be a good one.

“They say, nothing lasts forever.” Hamilton said and observed as Thomas raised his eyebrows on that, awaiting the end. “So, would you be my nothing?” He asked and immediately felt his face heat up. Jesus that was so bad, why didn’t he say something better?

‘ _ Will you be my nothing? _ ’ Did he just tell Jefferson that he was nothing? Ugh, he was normally good at that, he really was, but now… he sighed hearing Mulligan and Burr giggle and Laurens with Lafayette going  _ ‘ooh’ _ . Only then he somehow managed to look at Jefferson who... wait.

Hamilton wasn’t sure but there was something new about his expression, something almost… did he flatter Jefferson with his terrible pick up line? Maybe just a little bit? Damn. As Hamilton met his gaze with Thomas’s, the other man turned his eyes away and giggled as well, saying right after that.

“God, it was so bad.” He muttered, but his voice didn’t sound like he thought so. Or maybe he did? Alex wasn’t sure, but he didn’t have time to think about it, because the game went on.

“Okay, Alex, go on.” Lafayette reminded Hamilton that it was now his turn. Alexander frowned and did not hesitate for too long.

“Burr.” He said and before Aaron got to choose the truth, he added, making sure his revenge was going to be sweet. “Lay on the floor and act like a sizzling piece of bacon for a minute.” He said and Burr huffed loudly on that.

“I didn’t even get to choose.” He protested, something he normally probably wouldn’t do. But then again, he probably wouldn't drink so much normally either.

“Come on, Burr. Are you afraid?” He tried, but Aaron only glanced at Hamilton with a pitiful look. Of course it wouldn’t work for him, he was used to being called a coward and Alex should have known that. But it was worth a try and it was not like he had any other idea, that is except for-

“And I already thought you stopped being the boring one.” Suddenly cut in Jefferson and Hamilton threw him a shocked look. Did he just…? Did Jefferson just support what he said? Against Burr?

Aaron opened his mouth and as much as the previous words didn’t seem to hold any effect on him, those evidently did. 

“Fine.” He growled and took a deep breath, standing up from his armchair with as much dignity as he could. He then laid down on the floor and started to wiggle his all body, making everyone laugh loudly. Laurens even forgot to set up a timer, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter for Alex was seeing Burr like that, at least once in a lifetime. 

And as a few dozen of seconds later Aaron was getting up from the floor, Jefferson winked at Alex, though it might have been an illusion.

Before he got to comment on that or even think about it though, Thomas spoke himself.

“Okay, James.” He announced and James said simply, as always.

“Truth.” No one disagreed with that, so Jefferson challenged simply.

“Okay then, maybe…” He frowned, looking around the room in search of something that would give him an idea. While he was doing that his sight - Hamilton was sure of that - stopped for a few seconds too long on Alex himself and he… honestly wasn’t certain what to make of that. “Who do you think is the worst-dressed person in this room?”

Oh. So maybe that was the reason Jefferson was looking at him. But Alex didn’t see any maliciousness in his expression he even would dare to say that he saw… well, something else.

“Oh.” Madison laughed, his voice low and silent, as always. “I think it’s Burr, but-” He laughed along with a few other people, excluding Burr, obviously. “-it’s only because I think you are a little bit too comfortable already.” He said, measuring Burr’s half taken off jacket and creased shirt with his gaze.

Aaron didn’t look pleased with that opinion, but he simply shrugged. And Madison continued, as now was his turn.

“Okay then, Thomas.” He said and Jefferson sighed loudly.

“Truth, but only because I know what kind of dare you would give me.” He said, glancing meaningfully at Madison, like the two were sharing some kind of secret conversation in their minds. And maybe they indeed were, Hamilton honestly wasn’t sure with the two of them.

It was enough to say that this time no one bothered Jeffeson about being a coward or something.

“Fine then.” Madison frowned, but his wonder didn’t last for too long. “How does a perfectly attractive person look like to you?” He asked and Jefferson leaned back on his chair, suddenly looking so much less tense than just a moment ago.

“Oh, well that’s an easy one.” He laughed slightly. “It would be someone like… hm, rather short, but not very small, just shorter than me. I really like men with shoulder length hair, best a brunet. Oh, and of course a little goatee, I have a little thing for that lately, I have no idea why. I honestly wouldn’t even mind him being no so muscly if he had a goatee and also-”

“Man, you just described Hamilton.” Cut in Lafayette and Alexander shuddered, suddenly realising that he was right.

Jefferson just did describe him. He felt his stomach twist for some reason. As Thomas didn’t say anything, apparently speechless and knowing damn well that what Laf said was true, Alexander just had to say something. It was his stress reaction, something he couldn’t really resist.

“Oh, so you want to tell me you are attracted to me, huh?” He teased, unsure why, knowing that it was only going to encourage everyone else to laugh at the two of them even more. Especially that if he was to describe a perfectly attractive person, he would probably say something like-

“No!” Jefferson answered quickly, too quickly. He then cleared his throat before continuing. “It’s not like I’m attracted to you, it’s more like you are my  _ definition _ of being attractive.” He decided and a few people laughed, someone made a loud, obnoxious sound.

And Hamilton just felt his face heat up and he had to turn away in order to make sure that no one saw him blushing or some shit. He never blushed, why would he blush at that?

“Okay now, Alex and Thomas, hold your hands for a minute!” Demanded Laurens and Hamilton just shook his head, not even strong enough to try and decline anymore. 

He just glanced at Thomas and as the other man looked back at him, Hamilton slowly reached for his hand. 

It was warm, and a bit bigger than his own. He could feel Jefferson’s slender fingers wrapping around his own palm and it was a surprisingly pleasant sensation.

It felt… reassuring and when Laurens turned on the timer, Hamilton, even though he tried to look as much away from Thomas as he could, just didn’t want to stop feeling Jefferson’s hand in his. Didn’t want to break the contact, even if when the timer stopped, he let go of Jefferson’s hand as fast as possible, just not to let anyone else know that he enjoyed it.

Because he didn’t. Except that… he might have. Hamilton took a deep breath and from then on all the challenges that anyone in the room - Hamilton and Jefferson aside - came up with were connected to the two of them. 

Alexander had no idea what was that so funny for everyone, but with every next challenge, he actually stopped minding it. He kind of expected, anticipated what awaited him, what would his friends tell them to do this time. 

Because of that he got to, for example, style Jefferson's soft, long hair. He never thought he would enjoy styling someone’s hair as much, getting to know their structure, putting something together, even if all he did was putting Jefferson’s hair into a messy ponytail.

He also had to whisper something dirty to Thomas and what scared him most about that one was that when he got to the challenge he didn’t have to wonder at all about what to say. The thing already came to his mind and as he leaned to Jefferson’s side saying ‘ _ The next time you are at my place I’ll let you stay only if all your pink clothes go and I know that you only wear pink underwear so… _ ’, he somehow couldn’t resist slightly leaning on the other man’s shoulder as he did so, which he didn’t regret when he saw Jefferson’s flushed expression a moment later.

After that, he paid for it with Jefferson tickling him as a challenge, and tickle did he relentlessly, but it was worth it. Especially worth it for the feeling of the other man’s hands on his body and the knowledge that his lips, his lips that suddenly seemed too soft were so close to his own.

Then there were more and more challenges, all involving Thomas and Alex, and Hamilton could barely remember all of them. 

But he did remember that he couldn’t help looking at Thomas’s soft lips after the tickle challenge. He did remember wishing, secretly wishing that the next challenge - even though it would be creepy and weird of his friends, as they knew about their relationship - would be to kiss Thomas. 

But there was no challenge like this and when John said that he felt tired and should go and everyone agreed, Hamilton felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He somehow didn't think that it was going to end up like this. He thought that they were going to… he didn’t know what and he didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Aside from Jefferson’s lips and his hair and-

But just as everyone started to get ready - with Burr barely able to stand up by himself - Alexander heard Thomas’s provocative, but at once somewhat nervous voice.

“I have the last dare, one moment.” He said and Hamilton felt shivers going down his spine as he heard it. Maybe… maybe? He took a deep breath, but just then he heard. “Hamilton, stay and help me clean up.”

Alexander felt a wave of disappointment washing all over him. Of course it was that. Cleaning up. He didn’t like-like Jeffeson and Jefferson didn’t like-like him, there was nothing more to their relationship than friends… or enemies. He wasn’t sure. 

Just through all those irrational challenges he imagined something else, he imagined that maybe Jefferson dreamed about his lips as well, that he wanted to run his long slender fingers through Alex’s hair.

But as Hamilton noticed Burr’s dizzy, yet meaningful gaze on himself, he knew that he couldn’t refuse or they would call him a coward again. So he sighed and rolling his eyes, answered.

“Geez Jefferson, fine.” He said and the smile that Thomas gave him almost made him hope again. Almost.

Either way the two of them saw guests to the exit and when Thomas finally closed the door behind Burr - who was the last to get out because of his state - Thomas spoke.

“A crazy evening, right?” He asked and Hamilton rolled his eyes again, already shaking his head, all out of any hopes or expectations. 

“Yeah, well.” He smirked, looking Jefferson into the eyes. Those eyes that weren’t as dark as he thought, those eyes that he actually kind of liked. Those eyes that were closely following his every move. “I mean the last thing was unnecessary though.” He said, keeping himself together, stopping from doing anything stupid. “You know if you wanted to keep me here that much, you could have just-”

Hamilton was cut off in the middle of the phrase by Jefferson’s mouth, the mouth he dreamed about through almost the whole evening. He pressed them to Hamilton’s lips and kissed him, his hands finding their way onto Hamilton’s back and pressing the two of them together.

Alexander didn’t hesitate, as he never did. He immediately let his hands tangle up into Jefferson’s hair, finding a way to press their lips closer together and gain a little bit control over the kiss as well. Hamilton couldn’t believe what was happening, he couldn’t believe that those hair seemed even more soft than before.

And as Jefferson broke the kiss to take a deep breath and then pressed his lips into Alexander’s neck, he let his fist clench a little on Thomas’s hair. He didn’t pull it he just pressed Thomas closer to him, to feel him, to make sure that it was real that it wasn’t just a dream, an imagination. 

But the way Thomas’s lips were leaving wet tracks on Alexander’s neck, the way his breath was tickling his skin and his hands made him feel shivers coming down and up his spine as Jeffeson moved them under Hamilton’s shirt just couldn’t be a dream. It was real, just like real was what Hamilton heard himself say in between gasps that he let himself let out when Jefferson left more and more kisses on Hamilton’s collarbone.

“I dare you to go out with me on a date.” He panted out and Thomas nodded his head quickly. He moved away from Hamilton for a few seconds and answered.

“Sure." And then Hamilton gasped as Jefferson's lips brushed his skin again to then move away, as the taller man added. "Tomorrow evening at my place.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome - I love knowing your opinions and what made you laugh (tell me I'm funny, please)


End file.
